Becoming More Than Friends
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Angell wants to be more than friends with Flack. But she doesnt' know how he feels about her. Maybe tonight she'll finally find out...


This was inspired by tonight's show  The kiss with Flack and Angell made me cheer! Now I'm usually a Flack/Stella girl but I don't mind Flack/Angell…and of course getting to see some Flack action is always the highlight of my night lol. And I have a feeling they won't do Flack/Stella on the show…so I'm fine with Flack/Angell

Also in one of my previous stories I had said that I like Angell's first name as Jenn…cuz I've heard both Jess and Jenn…but Flack called her Jess in the episode tonight so now I'm changing my mind. I'll probly stick with Jess from now on. Anyone know what it actually is?

Jess Angell leaned against her car as she waited for Flack to come out of the building. She had come as soon as he had called and said he needed a ride. The tone of his voice had almost been defeated and he sounded so tired that she hadn't asked any questions except where he was. Then hanging up the phone she grabbed her jacked and jumped in her car to head right over.

They had become fast friends the day they'd met when she came to work in Homicide. He'd made a lame joke about her last name that had her rolling her eyes and she'd come back with a snarky retort. He'd smiled and said that they would get along just fine.

He was a fiercely loyal friend, never letting anyone smart off to her, and she knew he would defend her with his life. She loved working with him, he was a good cop and a stand up guy. Of course it didn't hurt that he was good looking. Very good looking. His eyes were his best feature, so shockingly blue sometimes that it stopped her breath when he turned that gaze on her. And his body wasn't bad either. They had worked out together several times and had also sparred, so she'd gotten to see him in just his wife beater. The way his muscles had rippled and moved until smooth skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat had distracted her so much that he had gotten the jump on by taking her feet out from under her and sending her to the mat.

She wasn't going to lie to herself by saying that she didn't have feelings for him or wasn't attracted to him because she was. She'd been in love with him for awhile, but didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by coming out and saying it to him. Her feelings for him had slowed developed over the months they had worked together. He could always make her laugh with his sarcastic smart remarks and his ugly ties. She loved how compassionate he was when working with victims, but also how passionate he was when trying to catch a perp. He had his flaws of course but they seemed to just make her fall more in love with him.

Jess kept her feelings quiet though, only confiding in Stella and Lindsay on a girl's night when she'd had too much to drink. She didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Flack by telling him how she felt. Sure they flirted, and he had complimented her about looking good in her vest, but he had never made a move beyond that. Having no idea how he felt….she felt it was better this way.

Jess was pulled from her musings by a door opening and Flack coming out of the building across the street. He looked worn out, dressed less formally than she normally saw him with his shirt untucked, the first button undone, and no tie. His normally proud stance was slumped slightly and he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She watched as he slowly walked towards her and her heart jumped. He was so handsome even in the dim light from the street lamp, his dark hair gleaming in the light. Jess wanted to enfold him in a hug and make whatever was going on go away.

"You know what I thought I needed a ride but-"

"You changed your mind huh?"

"Yea. I'm gonna walk this one off."

"You and Sam gonna be ok?" she asked gently.

"We're stubborn." He said wryly.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yea." He stared at her intensely for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'll see ya." She nodded as he turned to leave.

Jess watched him for a moment before sighing and turning back to get into her car. As she reached for the handle he called her name.

"Jess."

She turned to look at him again and he was striding purposefully towards her. Then his big hand was wrapped around the back of her neck, tangled in her hair and their lips were locked in a fierce kiss. Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyes. Complete bliss….was the only she could think as her brain cells stopped processing. She pushed all her love and passion into the kiss, the only way she knew to show him how she felt. Slowly she opened her mouth to admit him, and his tongue swiftly met with hers. He tasted wonderful, like his favorite kind of coffee with a hint of chocolate. She knew about his stash of Hershey kisses he kept in his desk at work when he needed something other than coffee to help him get through the day.

Pulling back she slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze. His blue eyes sparkled and she saw all she needed to know in the look that he gave her. She couldn't help the brilliant smile that crossed her face.

"Thanks." Was all he said before turning to leave again.

Jess pulled in a deep breath to gather her thoughts and stop her spinning head. A smile burst across her face and she reigned in the urge to squeal and do a dance as she climbed into her car. The look he had given her after pulling away had told her all she needed to know. He felt the same way, and even though no words were spoken, she knew. It had been more than thanks when he'd kissed her though that was part of it. She hadn't needed to come down to get him, but he would done the same for her if she needed him and he was grateful that she had come no questions asked.

Jess smiled as she put the car in gear to head home. Once she pulled up to her building, she grabbed her purse and things from the car and headed inside. As she was opening her front door her phone beeped signaling she'd gotten a text. Dropping her stuff to the floor and plopping down on the couch she opened the message. It was from Flack.

"_Thanks for being there Jess. And for the kiss…we should definitely do that again. See you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams."_

Please review! Please please please. I'm so not above begging! LOL Thanks so much to my readers! Love ya'll!


End file.
